la belle aux bois dormant revue et corrigée
by shana-chan
Summary: quand les persos de gundam se retrouvent a jouer la belle aux bois dormant forcés par une auteuse completement dingue
1. Chapter 1

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi, humour

Disclamer : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas…combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter !

Heero : autant de fois que tu feras des fics !

Shana-chan : …

L'histoire de La Belle aux bois dormant revue et corrigée

Distribution des rôles :

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans une pièce où règne un vrai capharnaüm (mon bureau en l'occurrence), un certain nombre de personnages de gundam wing sont entassés les uns sur les autres par manque de place…

Shana-chan : alors, tout le monde est là ! _compte le nombre de présents, sans oublier les bras et jambes appartenant aux pauvres qui sont écrasés_ ça va tout le monde est là. Je vais commencer la distribution…

Duo : _lève la main_ question !

Shana-chan : oui ?

Wuffei : t'as légèrement oublier de nous préciser ce qu'on faisait là…

Shana-chan : ah, vi je vous l'avais pas dit sinon vous seriez pas venus

Tous les persos : _une méga goutte d'eau derrière le crâne_ …

Shana-chan : on va…nan ! Vous allez jouer La Belle aux bois dormant !

Un vent glacial passe dans le bureau…

Shana-chan : donc la répartition des rôles…

Duo : _sautille dans tout les sens en écrasant encore plus ceux qui sont dessous_ je fais quoi moi ! hein !

Shana-chan : deux secondes !

Duo : _se rassois sur le tas de gens_ d'accord !

Shana-chan : donc, le personnage principal, la princesse Aurore…que je vais un peu modifié…sera joué par Duo !

Duo : YATTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Relenna : c'est pas moi la princesse ! Je suis déçue…

Shana-chan : hum hum…les parents de Duo, le roi Stéphane et la reine, seront joués par le père Maxwell et sœur Hélène.

Père Maxwell : ça ne nous change pas beaucoup

Sœur Hélène : _un sourire tendre sur les lèvre_ oui

Wuffei : les pauvres…_se prend une chaussure lancée par une auteuse en colère sur la tête_ aieuh !

Duo : bien fait ! na ! _tire la langue_

Shana-chan : _bas…_reste calme… _haut _Maléfique sera jouée par Lady Une.

Wuffei : se rôle lui sied à merveille…

Heero : 'hn'

Shana-chan : le roi Hubert sera joué par le professeur J…

Tous les persos : …

Shana-chan : no comment, ok ? Pour les trois bonnes fées…là j'ai eu du mal. Parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer Trowa et Wuffei en bonne fée. Ou alors j'ai deux fées qui vont faire la tête…

Trowa : …

Wuffei : ça veut dire quoi ça !

Shana-chan : ça veut juste dire, que les trois fées sont…joyeuse. Remarque tu pourrais très bien jouer…ouais je faire ça

Wuffei : pourquoi je sens que j'aurais du la fermer !

Shana-chan : pour les trois fées : Flora sera jouée par Relenna, Pâquerette sera jouée par Quatre et Pimprenelle sera jouée par…Wuffei !

Wuffei : …

Duo : _éclate de rire_ ahahahah ! Wuffy tu va jouer une bonne fée ! ahahah !

Shana-chan : le rouet sera magnifiquement interpréter par le sabre de Wuffei !

Wuffei : qui t'as dit que je te prêtai mon sabre !

Shana-chan : personne, mais c'est moi qui décide. J'ai un dernier problème à régler…je sais pas quoi faire de Trowa !

Trowa : …

Shana-chan : merci Tro, tu m'a vachement aidé ! Alors, euh…il reste plus personne ! C'est horrible ! Je peux pas lui faire jouer le rôle du cheval quand même ! Où alors faut que je lui invente un perso ! C'est bon j'ai trouvé ! Trowa tu seras le meilleur ami et écuyer du prince Philippe. Ca te va !

Trowa : …

Shana-chan : Quaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! J'ai besoin du décodeur ! Ça veut dire oui, non, ou je m'en fou ?

Quatre : ça veut dire, je m'en fou du moment que je joue pas le cheval ou un quelconque animal…

Shana-chan : fiou…tout ça avec « … ». Il rivalise avec les 'hn' de Heero. Bref revenons à nos moutons… Hilde, tu jouera le hibou et enfin, le rôle du prince charmant reviens a…Heero !

Heero : 'hn'

Shana-chan : y a pas de quoi. De toute façon tu t'en doutais depuis que j'avais dit que Duo serais la princesse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voila la distribution ! y a quelques persos je savais pas où les mettre et une fic sur gundam sans Wuffei ou Trowa c'est pas une fic sur gundam

Allez je vais écrire le premier acte !

Ja !


	2. Chapter 2

Base : gundam wing

Genre : yaoi, humour

Disclamer : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas…combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter !

Heero : autant de fois que tu feras des fics !

Shana-chan : …

L'histoire de La Belle aux bois dormant revue et corrigée

Acte 1 : 

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : allez les jeunes en route ! Tout le monde en place ! Lumière ?

Voix venue de tout la haut, au dessus de la scène : paré !

Shana-chan : Musique ?

Son : prêt !

Shana-chan : voix off ?

Voix off : ok !

Shana-chan : action !

Les lumière s'éteignent, une petite musique mélodieuse se fait entendre...le rideau s'ouvre.

Voix off : Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un roi et une reine qui étaient fort triste de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Un jour, enfin, leur vœux fut exaucé et la reine mi au monde un garçon qu'ils prénommèrent Duo.

/ Shana-chan : ben oui, j'allai pas lâcher « une fille qu'ils prénommèrent Aurore » quand même…

Wuffei : dommage je suis sur que lui aurait très bien été./

_Petite musique qui met dans l'ambiance…_

Ils choisirent ce prénom car cet enfant tant désiré illuminaient déjà leur vie, et, leur donnaient également un hériter pour le trône. On proclama donc un jour de fête dans le royaume, afin que tous les sujets, nobles ou paysans, puissent venir rendre hommage au petit prince.

/ Duo : c'est bizarre, petit prince…ça me rappelle quelque chose.

Wuffei : on s'en fou Duo !

Duo : roh, ça va fei /

Notre histoire commence en cet heureux jour. _Petite musique. _Dans la cour du château, c'étaient un véritable défilé de carrosses et charrettes, soldats et troubadours, tous étaient mélangés.

Ainsi, en cet heureux jour de baptême, tout le royaume célèbre la naissance princière tant attendue, et le bon roi Maxwell et sa femme accueillent leurs fidèles amis. _Trompettes_

Crieur : sa majesté le roi J _dans un costume rouge vif_ et le prince héritier Heero_ fait une courbette dans un costume bleu flashi_.

Les deux monarques voisins avaient, depuis longtemps, le secret désir d'allier leurs deux royaumes. Aussi ont-ils proclamés que la jeune sœur du prince héritier, Doroty, épousera un jour le prince Duo. Mais pour l'instant, le jeune brun aux cheveux ébouriffés se contente d'offrir un présent a cet enfant agité, ignorant un jour qu'il sera son beau frère _grimace_.

_Re-trompettes, petite musique guillerette pleine de carillons, de tintement. Un rai de lumière éclaire une partie de la scène. _

Crieur : leurs vénérables et vénérées excellences, les trois bonnes fées ! Dame Relenna, Sieur Quatre et Sieur Wuffei!

Les trois fées volettent jusqu'au couple royale.

/ Wuffei : je proteste !

Quatre : qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Wuffei : on a l'air RIDICULES /

Les trois fées : ooooh !

Wuffei : il est joli comme un cœur…

_Se tourne vers le roi Maxwell et la reine Hélène._

Les trois fées : vos majestés…

Relenna : nous les fées, dans ce berceau, offrons à ce délicieux enfant, chacune un don.

Wuffei : _bas à Relenna_ je suis pas une onna !

Relenna : _petite musique de fond_ petit prince, moi je vais te faire don de la beauté. _Secoue sa baguettes qui fait des petites étincelles de couleurs_

Voix qui viennent d'on ne sais où : il aura la beauté. Ces cheveux dorés comme le miel, et ses lèvres seront de pures merveilles.

Quatre : joli prince, moi je vais te faire don d'une belle voix.

Wuffei : _bas _super, comme ça il pourra nous casser les oreilles.

_Quatre secoue sa baguette et ô miracle, fait aussi des étincelles._

Voix qui viennent de nulle part : sa voix sera joli, sa vie sera mélodie, les rossignols lui donneront le la de chaque jours.

Wuffei : _râle _charmant petit prince, moi je vais te faire don…

Un courant d'air qui parcoure le palais, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent. Un coup de tonnerre raisonne dans les murs du château et apparaît alors, dans un halo vert, la plus maléfique des sorcières existant, Lady Une et sont fidèle corbeau.

Une : mais…il y a la tout le beau monde, roi Maxwell. Ah, il y a aussi la racaille _regarde vers les trois fées._

Wuffei : grumbleme _se jette sur la mégère mais se vautre lamentablement quand Relenna le retient._

Une : mais je suis vexée, sachez le, de ne pas avoir reçue d'invitation.

Wuffei : _rouge de honte_ votre présence n'était pas désirée !

Une : vraiment ? Et vous osez l'avouer sans honte ? J'avais espéré que cela n'était qu'un fâcheux oubli.

La reine Hélène : _tente de se raccrocher aux branches _que votre excellence excuse cet incident.

Une : bien sur. Je l'excuse au point que je vais moi aussi m'occuper de l'avenir de cet enfant.

_Plus haut_ ouvrez bien vos oreilles. Le prince en grandissant aura la grâce et la beauté, chacun l'aimera et lui sera dévoué. Mais, ma volonté est telle qu'avant l'aube de ses seize ans, elle s'ouvrira le doigt sur la lame d'une épée et elle mourra ! HAHAHAHA ! _Disparaît dans la même fumée verdâtre horrible d'où elle est apparut._

Relenna : ne pleurez pas vos majestés. Wuffei a encore son vœu à formuler.

Maxwell : elle saura rompre le sort de l'autre empaffée ?

/ Shana-chan : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Père Maxwell ! Surveillez votre langage bordel ! On est dans un conte de fée !

Duo : tu peux parler toi ! T'as vu ce que tu viens de dire ?

Shana-chan : moi c'est pas pareil ! Na /

Relenna : non, Une a des pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas.

Quatre : Wuffei va essayer.

Wuffei : mais, mais…je…_retrousse ses manches_ petit prince un sabre vous ouvrira le doigt mais tu ne mourras pas. tu sombreras dans un profond sommeil _bas_ ça nous fera des vacances_ haut_ tu seras éveillée par le baiser d'une princesse.

Voix, qu'on sais toujours pas d'où elle viennent : l'amour sera vainqueur !

Craignant pour la vie de son enfant, le roi Maxwell décida qu'il n'appendrait jamais le maniement du sabre. Mais, les trois bonnes fées ne trouvant pas cela suffisant se réunirent dans une boite à couture, pour être sur de ne pas être espionnée, et mirent un plan au point. Une fois celui-ci près, elles allèrent l'exposer au couple royal.

Le plan consistait à élever le prince Duo dans une maison de bûcheron au milieu de la forêt, le faisant passer aux yeux de quiconque, et surtout aux yeux de Une et de ses espions, pour une fille.

Voix off : c'est ainsi que le roi et la reine, le cœur brisé, virent leur bien le plus précieux, leur unique enfant, disparaître dans la nuit. De nombreuses années s'écoulèrent bien tristement pour le roi, la reine et le peuple. Mais, à l'approche du seizième anniversaire du prince Duo, tout le royaume commença à reprendre confiance, car, à chaque instant, ils savaient que du haut de sa montagne, la rancunière Lady Une n'avait certes pas oublier sa colère, mais sa prophéties ne s'était cependant pas réalisée…

Fin de l'acte 1 !

Shana-chan : c'est du bon boulot ! Vous pouvez prendre une pause. On reprend tout à l'heure !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pour cet acte, une bonne grosse partie…voir la totalité du texte de la voix off, c'est le texte original, tiré du film…en enlevant les correction que j'ai fait pour Duo. Pour Doroty…gomen nasai ! Mais je savais pas qui mettre

J'espère que c'est pas trop mal.

Ja !


End file.
